1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium holding apparatus and an image forming apparatus that employs the medium holding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include printers, facsimile machines, and multi function printers (MFPs), and employ an electrophotographic image forming process. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-91211A discloses one such electrophotographic image forming apparatus. A charging roller uniformly charges the surface of a photoconductive drum. An LED head illuminates the charged surface to form an electrostatic latent image. A developing roller supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image. A transfer roller transfers the toner image onto paper. A fixing unit fixes the toner image on the paper. A cleaning blade scrapes residual toner off the photoconductive drum after transfer.